Soul Mates
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: I turned around with the book still tucked on my chest with my arms protecting it. I jumped, I can feel myself falling. Soon I hit the water, the pressure of the crash separating me with the book. I smiled, I'm going to see you again. In heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY READING, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

I stared in to the distance and took a deep breath.

The air was blowing at my face sending my hair to fly back.

I shivered, it was getting late.

Closing my eyes I sighed deeply.

**~Flashback~**

I walked in to the Mack Fall set again. There Chad was doing a scene with Portlyn.

My being my usual, doesn't care if I interupt anything "YOU SAD ASS LIAR!" I blurted out.

Waiting for Chad's head to snap at me I kept my hands on my waist.

"Munroe!" Chad spoke coldly and angrily.

"Pooper!" I spat out making him glare at me.

It was that time of the day again, our daily fight.

"Why are you always here?" he flipped through his script angrily.

"I'm here cause of this.." I wacked a Tween Weekly magazine on his face.

Chad angrily grabbed the magazine out of my hand and looked at it.

It took him a while to read the article that was on the front page then looked at me with an annoyed face.

"You disturb Mackenzie Falls magic for this!" The grip of Chad's hands on the magazine made the edges crumple.

I arched a brow, I've never seen Chad this angry before.

"Why would you make up so a LIE?" I stood my ground and folded my arms tightly.

Chad smirked "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DID THIS? And it's not even a lie!" his face slowly turning red.

Shocked by his actions I let my hand fall to my side.

"You are all this!" Chad threw the magazine on the floor.

Portlyn and the other cast were staring at us.

The magazine said that I was a trying hard, desperate boyfriend stealing diva.

It's like he was squeezing my heart to hard that I couldn't breath.

I gasped. My throat pained as I tried stop my tears.

I shook my head, trying to soak up that he just called me all that and he thinks I'm all that.

Everyone's eyes were mostly on me.

Looking up into Chad's angered eyes I clenched my fist "I HATE YOU!"

I ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going.

Needing to get away from him, my eye sight were getting blury.

With a thud I fell on my back.

**~End Of Flashback~**

I looked down and smiled to myself.

My heart stopped beating for a moment and everything around me slowed down.

**~Flashback~**

It was James, he smelled like alcohol and from his eyes it was obvious he was wasted.

Standing up I ran away from him as well.

I could hear him screaming my name and running after me.

My legs were getting tired.

There was a door half open, I got in it and curled myself up into a ball.

Burying my face on my lap sobbing none stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I looked up to see Chad standing there, I was inside his dressing room.

I clenched my fist and stood up.

So angry that I said words I didn't mean.

And those words were the lyrics to the song I have written when I was very angry at Chad.

I spoke and couldn't stop, it all just came out of my mouth.

"YOU!" I poked his chest hardly that my finger hurted.

Chad seemed surprised.

I laughed at myself "You made me fall for you!"

Wiping tears as I continued "But YOU never seem to care! I always start a fight cause I NEED you attention but YOU just treat me like CRAP!"

"I know that YOU are just going to break my heart but STUPID ME!" I laughed "Thought you had a softer side. Well guess what Chad! I WAS WRONG OK! I WAS WRONG!"

Even more tears came streaming down my face and Chad's face looked hurt.

"I'...you!" I said those words strongly, loudly and slowly.

**~End of Flashback~**

I laughed at myself, how could I have not seen it?

A small tear came rushing down across my face.

I smiled.

**~Flashback~**

James threw the door open and pointed at me.

My eyes widened.

"SONNY! YOU'RE MINE!"

In my instinct I ran behind Chad who was confused.

"James, you're drunk. Go home!" Chad said softly yet stern.

"You pretty boy! Stay away from this!"

James walked closed but Chad stopped him by pushing him back.

I held Chad's shirt tighter from the back telling him to stop.

Chad looked at me and pointed at a book on his vanity.

I looked at it then I looked at Chad's eyes.

"Go to the bathroom, take that book with you and stay there!"

I stood there for a while.

"NOW!" Chad yelled. I nodded and ran.

James smiled at me "See you later Sonny. It's going to be a hot night!" he winked at me.

That's when Chad attacked him with a punch.

"BATHROOM NOW! LOCK THE DOOR!"

I did as he told, I gripped the book and slid down the bathroom door.

My eyes red with anger and worry.

I looked at the book, it has SonShine in graved on it.

That's when I heard a bang.

It startled me, I couldn't sit here.

What if it was Chad?

I ran out to see Chad holding the gun and a bleeding James on the ground.

Chad's hands were shaking, he threw the gun on the floor.

Happy it wasn't him I ran up and hugged him.

Chad hugged me back but to my surprise he twisted me around and another bang was heard.

My eyes widened as I saw James on the floor holding the gun.

Chad soon began getting heavy and we slid to the floor.

Something wet was on his back.

Chad got shoot.

**~End of Flashback~**

I opened the book Chad gave me.

It was a diary, full of memories and his confessions about his feelings towards me.

At the end of the book it said "To the SonShine of my life. I love you forever. -Chad Dylan Cooper."

More tears came rushing down as I hugged the book and firmly kept it on my chest.

"I love you too Chad" I closed my eyes.

Turned around with the book still tucked on my chest with my arms protecting it.

I jumped, I can feel myself falling.

Soon I hit the water, the pressure of the crash separating me with the book.

I smiled, I'm going to see Chad again. In heaven.

_**"Alison! Look at what I found!" A blonde 6 year old boy grabbed the soaked up wet book from the shore and ran up to a brunette who was building sandcastles.**_

_**"What is it Dylan?" she asked, a year younger than him.**_

_**Dylan shrugged and tried to read what it says "Sunshine?" Alison looked at Dylan.**_

_**"I think it read Sunshine" Dylan flipped the pages.**_

_**Alison twisted her lip not knowing what any of those words says.**_

_**Finally they reach the end where there was a picture of A girl.**_

_**"Alison!" Dylan pointed at the picture "She kinda looked like you."**_

_**They both giggled and threw sand at each other.**_

_**Soon the stopped as Alison looked at the back of the page again.**_

_**"Dylan.. What's your full name?" she asked.**_

_**"Chad Dylan Cooper...Why?"**_

_**Alison's big brown eyes widened as she pointed at the name written at the end.**_

_**"It says Chad Dylan Cooper here too..right?" Alison bit her bottom lip as Dylan nodded.**_

_**"That's really weird." Alison smiled and so did Dylan.**_

* * *

**SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL OR LEAVE IT LIKE THIS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**SO YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ASKING ME FOR A SEQUEL SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER TO JUST MAKE IT IN SERIES LIKE THIS.**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

"Alison! Dylan!" a feminine voice called out catching both the young kid's attention.

A woman who was standing at the a balcony waves her hand.

"C'mon!" Dylan grabbed Alison's hand and ran towards a gorgeous beach house.

Alison jumped up on Connie's lap and stuck her tounge out to Dylan.

Dylan began licking his ice cream as he walks towards Alison and her mom.

Connie nodded as Dylan gave Alison her own ice cream.

"It's getting dark, so you two better play inside." Laura, Dylan's mom adviced.

Both children giggling the got up to their shared room.

Alison sits on her bed while Dylan starts playing with one of his action figures.

"Dylan. Can I ask you something?" she askes innocently.

Dylan scrunched up his nose and nodded.

"Why don't you use your first name?"

The boy simply shrugged "I don't know, maybe I will when I become old like daddy."

"Why was your name written on the book?" Alison jumps out of bed happily as she finishes her ice cream and sits next to Dylan.

Dylan just shrugged once again.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he snaps obviously annoyed.

Alison suddenly went quiet.

Dylan hasn't noticed it yet till he hears a sniff.

"Alison?" he puts down his actions figures and faces Alison.

He pushes way her brown hair that was covering her face.

"Why are you crying?"

She shook her head and covers her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Alison..I..I didn't mean it." He slowly wraps his arms around her back.

Alison looks up at him with a slight grin, Dylan smiled back.

"I don't like seeing you cry" he wipes away some tears that was suspended on her chubby cheeks making Alison giggle.

"So from now on I'll be your SUPER HERO! Just like SUPERMAN!" Dylan stood up and starts doing Superman's pose making Alison laugh even more.

**After 4 Years**

"ALISON!" A 10 year old blonde boy screamed as Alison fell on the ground.

Dylan sprinted her way and kneeled down next to her.

Alison's knee were bleeding. Not knowing what to do Dylan asks Alison to ride on his back.

He secures her legs on his hips and she wraps her arms across Dylan's neck.

Slowly sobbing Alison decides to mumble some words.

"Thanks Dylan"

The boy smiles though Alison couldn't see "I'm you're SUPER HERO remember?"

Alison rests her face on his shoulder.

"I remember!" she laughs.

Dylan smirked "Why are you always so Sunny?"

She made a confused sound.

"That nickname could work. Just remove Ali from your name and add NY on the end makes SONNY!"

Alison arches a brow.

"That'll be your nickname from now on… SONNY!"

Dylan chuckled.

"I like it!" she said brightly.

Dylan grunted "And you're heavy!"

**After 3 years**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The crowd sang and Dylan blew his birthday cake.

Sonny clapped and made her way to Dylan.

"Happy birthday Chad!" she stretches out her hands and hugs him.

Dylan stood there surprised. "Chad?"

Sonny nods as she pulls away from the hug.

"Yea. When we were kids you said you would use your first name when you get older."

Dylan tilts his head to the side.

"And I think now's the time. YOU'RE FINALLY A TEENAGER!"

Sonny screams and Dylan laughs.

"Whatever you say Sonny! Now c'mon! I heard there's going to be fireworks."

Chad grabs Sonny's hands and made their way to the beach and watched the fireworks.

After it was done they just sat in the sand for a while.

"WOW! I haven't been here since I was 5!" Sonny starts to play with the sand.

Chad looks at her with a mysterious look.

"Remember we found a Book here before?" he asks.

Sonny thought for a while and nodded.

"What you think it's still here?" she laughed a bit but Chad made a serious face and shrugged..

Sonny gulped "LET'S CHECK!"

They both stood up and made their way to the place where they hid the book.

It was between the boulders of rock near a cliff.

Sonny suddenly shivered and stops Chad from getting any closer.

"I have a bad feeling about this Chad."

Chad frowns "You're 12 now! And I'm 13! There's nothing to be scared off." He said calmly as he took a nother step forward.

Sonny wraps her arms around herself as she looks around, she had goosebumps.

_**"UH-OH! THEY SHOULDN'T FIND THE BOOK!" A worried male voice echoed.**_

_**"Why not?" a girl voice sounded confused.**_

_**"That book might changed their future Sonny!"**_

_**There was a moment of silence.**_

_**"How, Chad?" a feminine voice asks still confused.**_

_**There was a sigh "That book was the story of OUR life not theirs!"**_

_**"Whaaat?" A girl voice echoed.**_

_**A louder sigh was heard "They have a different destiny. You see, you and me meet at the Condor Studio. But THIS Chad and Sonny meet when they were young. We're not the same people."**_

_**Another confused sound was heard "Sure we are! That's exactly how I looked like and I'm pretty sure that's you! What are you trying to say?"**_

_**A long period of silence was heard then was broken**_

_**"I'm saying…You and me have been dead for 7 years, Sonny. And this two kids right here are very much alive and has a whole different life. This is like our second life, We can't let THIS children follow the same path we had. It's our duty to make that happen! That's why we're here."**_

_**Finally an "OHHHH!" came up.**_

_**"Yea." A guy breathed out loudly**_

_**"So… what are we gonna do?"**_

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT SOON!**

**IF YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSE I'M SURE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IT AS WE GO INTO THE LATER CHAPTERS.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

* * *

"Chad!" The twelve year old brunette grabbed the blonde guys shirt.

Sonny tugged on his shirt.

Chad turned around to Sonny who's face was flushed with terror.

"What's wrong now?" he snapped.

Sonny twists her lip, Chad frowned.

"Fine, if you're THAT scared…" Chad sighed "We can do this some other time."

Sonny nodded but kept a straight face.

"Usually you would be smiling by now, what's up?" he folds his arms and stares at his best friend who seems rather disturbed.

Sonny shook her head, "Somethings up BUT for now. Let's just get you home." Chad lead the way.

**After 3 years**

Chad wraps his arms around the crying Sonny.

This was the day Mr. Munroe died.

"Sonny, please don't cry. I'm sure your dad wouldn't want to see you like this." Chad whispered softly.

"_**Dad died?" a feminine voice echoed.**_

_**Chad smiled and nodded.**_

"_**That's him now…" A white light beamed from his grave as the people began making their way to their cars.**_

_**Sonny smiled as she saw his familiar face making his way up to her.**_

"_**Hey Darling." Mr. Munroe smiled.**_

"_**Hey dad.." tears began swelling up her eyes.**_

_**Mr. Munroe patted her cheeks.**_

"_**I'll see you soon" then he disappeared.**_

_**Sonny took a deep breath and smiled to Chad.**_

"_**In our life time my dad died too Chad." She pointed out.**_

_**Chad looks at her and pulled her closer.**_

Chad opens up the passengers seat of his car for Sonny.

It's almost a year since her dad died and Sonny started to accept it.

"You're advice worked Sonny!" Chad gave her a slight nudge as he drove. "Me and Kyla are together now!"

Sonny gulped "Ohh. That's….great!" she chocked at the last word.

Chad arched a brow "You ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Can you drop me home please?" she asked.

He glanced at her"I thought you wanted to go to the mall"

"Change in plans." She faked a smile.

As soon as Sonny got up in her room she began sobbing.

Then there was a knock and door opened.

She quickly hid her face.

"You forgot your pho-" Chad stopped as he saw Sonny.

"_**Would you look at that. Second life Sonny is falling for second life Chad as well. No one could resist my charms!" Chad praised himself as they watch.**_

_**Sonny rolls her eyes "And you're still the same heartbreaks. Hmm… guess our second life US isn't that different! Now hush up! I'm in the middle of pain!"**_

_**Chad smirked "What do you think you're going to do?" Sonny asked excitedly.**_

"Sonny? What did I say about seeing you cry?" Chad sat down next to her on her bed. "What's wrong?" he asked comforting her.

"Nothing. Go away Chad."

"You don't really mean that. Do you?" he asked.

Sonny has never said anything like this before to him.

"I MEAN IT! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Sonny snapped.

Chad stood up, shocked.

"_**Second life Sonny has a bit of a temper." Chad said in a girly voice.**_

"_**OH HUSH UP!" Sonny snapped.**_

"_**DIIIVAAAA!" Chad chuckled.**_

"LEAVE" Sonny screamed and pointed at the door.

There was too much heart ache for her.

She couldn't even bare.

Chad was furious at the way she was acting and stormed off.

_**Spirit Chad and Sonny follows Second life Chad.**_

Chad looked at his mom and dad and nodded. "I have no reason to stay here anyways so… I'll go with you." Chad ran up stairs and started packing.

"_**Wait what's happening? Chad's leaving Sonny?"**_

_**Chad looks at Sonny, with their names so familiar it made things a bit awkward.**_

"_**We have to do something!"**_

_**Chad shook his head. "We can't, It's against the rules. We were sent here so that the two wouldn't find the book or any connection of any sort. We can't do anything."**_

_**Sonny bit her bottom lip.**_

* * *

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?

REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT, BEEN BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES**

Sonny started to wipe her tears after a couple of hours crying.

She was falling for Chad and it pains her seeing him with someone else.

Meanwhile Chad was almost done packing when something caught his eye.

A picture of him and Sonny when they were young, they looked so happy.

Chad slid on the back pocket of his jeans and closed his suitcase.

They we're moving to California because his dad got a job there.

He turned off his phone till they got to the airport.

Chad checked if there was anything new. 20 miss calls from Sonny.

Chad closed it, breathed and opened his phone again. He began texting; once he was done he kept his phone away. Chad put on a smile and went inside the airplane.

A chime rang across the room. Sonny rushed to her phone to see a message from Chad.

'**Hey Sonny, Sorry about not answering your calls and for not saying a proper goodbye.'**

Sonny read in her mind. Proper goodbye? What does he mean by that? Sonny continued reading.

'**I'm leaving for California in a few minutes, I thought about it and we've been TOO attached to each other, just like you said yesterday. You wanted me to go away. And I am, not just because of you. I also think it would be nice if we have our own space. Get what I mean? Goodbye Sonny, maybe someday…maybe…we'll meet again. -Dylan'**

Sonny closed her phone, she took a deep breath.

He was right, but why did it hurt her?

They needed space, their own life but a part of her wanted him to be next to her all the time.

Months passed and they had no communication.

Chad has a new phone number and was never online.

Months turned to years.

"_**So if you and I don't become aren't meant for each other in our second life, then what are we still doing here?" Sonny asked.**_

"_**God sent us here for a mission, that is for them never to find OUR book." Chad reminded her.**_

"_**Well they haven't seen each other for 5 years now; I don't think they'll remember."**_

_**Chad just remained silent; he didn't know what to do either.**_

Chad breathed in the air. It was a beautiful day.

It was a Saturday meaning it was his day off.

He was 21 now and owns a big time business.

No ties or suits today, just his normal self.

Chad now lives alone now, his house was pretty fancy.

The business he currently owns was where his dad used to work.

When Chad graduated he applied and the owner quickly knew that Chad was his successor.

After a year the owner died leading us to where Chad is now.

Chad owned the company for a year now and it was all going well.

Sonny stepped out of the cab and put on her sunglasses.

Looking around she smiled to herself "Hello California."

Her luggage's were sent to her hotel.

Sonny made her way to the futurized looking building.

She was following the receptionist.

"AHHH We finally meet Ms. Munroe."

Sonny smiled knowing that her life was about to change.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT A.S.A.P!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

Chad hoped into his sports car and drove off.

It's been a while since his been to the beach.

By a while meaning since he and Sonny last went together which was 8 years ago?

Something like that.

Chad stepped out and took a deep breath, listened to the sound the water waves as it crashes to shore. Apart of him never wanted to leave Sonny but It would happen someday anyways.

Sitting on the sand I began throwing pebbles into the water.

The weather was nice, cloudy and not very windy.

I smiled at Dan, the guy who discovered me.

And here I am now, about to sign a record deal.

I never thought I was a good singer; I just gave it a try.

Usually I write songs for other people to sing.

It was karaoke night and I was forced to sing and Dan heard me, gave me his number and booked me a flight here.

"My name's Gerald." The guy stretched out his hands and I shook it, I was wearing my most happiest smile.

"Dan told me you were an amazing singer and well Dan has never said that to a lot of people, only to the once who became very successful."

I giggled, whoa!

"Please sit down."

I sat down and Dan left us alone.

"So Sonny, you're a great singer and you're here for a contract signing."

I nodded, Dan already told me about this before.

"But… I just want you to know that once you sign this contract there's no going back. Are you ready for that?"

I gulped, but I wanted this. I nodded.

"Ok then!" he gave me a bunch of papers and smiled at me.

This was it, I smiled back, took a deep breath and began signing.

Finally done Gerald and I stood up and stretched his arms out again.

I shook it once again "Welcome To Hollywood Sonny! Welcome to the family!"

"_**I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS AGAIN!" Sonny clapped her hands as she watched herself signing the contracts.**_

"_**Yea, and I get a lousy working job. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I can never sit still in a chair." Chad huffed and Sonny laughed.**_

"_**So those this mean we're going to meet?" Sonny's eyes were full of hope.**_

_**Chad shrugged. **_

I heard they have great beaches here; I haven't been to a beach for years now.

It would be nice to spend my first day there wouldn't it?

Taking a taxi I began searching through my phone.

Nothing new, I sat back and just enjoyed the scenery.

I removed my heels and held them together with one hand my purse on the other.

Feeling my feet sink into the sand I sighed.

Memories of Chad and I at the beach when we were young came flooding in my head.

"_**OH MY! WE'RE GOING TO MEET! AAAHHHH!" Sonny screamed as she tugged on Chad's shirt. Chad smiled.**_

_**He wanted to see what would happen.**_

_**While waiting Chad wrapped his arms across Sonny's waist.**_

"_**Whatever happens. Their life story is different from ours. I love you." Chad reminded Sonny.**_

_**Sonny giggled and leaned in, just as their lips were supposed to touch…**_

"Chad?" I gasped to myself as isaw a blonde headed guy sitting on the sand.

It looks like Chad's hair so it's gotta be chad! Right?

I walked closer and taped the guys shoulder.

The guy turned to look at me.

My face fell "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Umm.. no sorry, wrong person." I sighed.

I knew it was too good to be true.

Licking my frozen yogurt I paid the lady.

"Thank you." I smiled and began walking to the sand again.

Something or should I say someone caught my eye.

A brunette, her hair reminded me so much of Sonny.

Of how we loved the beach when we were young.

I couldn't see the girls face though, she was standing next to a blonde guy who was sitting on the sand.

So I guess they're a couple? Soon the girl walked away.

There was something about her that hit my heart.

Though I haven't seen her face or anything but she seemed familiar.

A part of me wants to run up to her and a part of me yells 'she'll think you're a creep!'

I sighed walked closer to the water, licking what is left of my yogurt I stepped into the water and just relaxed.

_**Sonny and Chad watched open mouthed.**_

**Second life Chad was on the left and second life Sonny and this other blonde guy on the right.**

**Chad was staring at Sonny but Sonny was looking at the other direction.**

**They didn't see each other then Sonny began walking away and Chad made his way to the**__**water.**

"_**WHAT?" Sonny screamed.**_

"_**SERIOUSLY? We didn't meet!" Chad stared open mouthed.**_

_**Sonny's eyes were widened "I MEAN C'MON I WAS JUST A FEW STEPS AWAY AND WE STILL DIDN'T SEE EACH OTHER!"**_

_**Chad just sighed.**_

(**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**)

**(NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON!)**

**(REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**_

_**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME.**_

_**WELL HERE IT GOES ENJOY!**_

**Sonny's POV**

"Whoa!" I gasped to myself as I stepped out of the limo.

The house that they gave me was HUGE!

I stepped inside; it was so grand and fancy.

The furniture looks pretty expensive and the electronics were hi-tech.

I look at each room trying to find which one I prefer.

Finally picking one, it gave me the view of the backyard garden.

It was freshing and comfy.

"This, this is the room I want." I stretched.

"Yes Ma'am!"

I screamed at the voice coming from behind me.

"Sorry to scare you Ms. Munroe. My name's Tawni and I am your personal assistant."

The girl was blonde and was smartly dressed holding a clipboard and a PDA.

I just stood there completely lost.

"Personal Assistant? Dan never said anything about me having an assistant."

Tawni smiled, she seems like a nice lady.

"Dan's an old guy; he forgets a lot of stuff."

I laughed at that.

"As your personal assistant my job is to tell you your daily schedule and provide you with whatever you need."

I nodded.

"I'll be available 24/7 and tell you everything you need to know. Since you're just starting your career there's a lot to know."

I kept nodding but am getting exhausted.

"In short, I'll be LIKE your best friend."

I smiled and so did she.

"I could see you're in need of rest so here…" She grabbed something out of her purse.

It was a touch phone and seemed very hi-tech.

"That would be your new phone. Dan and everyone you need to be concerned with has your number and their number is registered there too. Even mine."

"Thanks Tawni."

"No problem Ms. Munroe."

I giggled "Like you said we're LIKE best friends so call me Sonny."

She smiled and left.

Then she peeked in.

"Forgot something. Your closet is on the next room, hope there's something to your liking and your old clothes are being unpacked as we speak. Have a good night Sonny."

"You too Tawn!"

She closed the door.

I got inside the closet and it was like a shopping mall.

It was well organized.

I got into a new pajamas, it was yellow so it really caught my eye.

I turned on the entertainment system in my bed room and sat on my bed.

**Chad's POV**

I got inside my room and changed into my pajamas.

My laptop was beeping.

Argh! Can't they let me enjoy my vacation?

I switch my laptop off and relaxed for a bit.

I turned my TV on and made myself comfortable on my bed.

_**The Number Recording Records has just found a new talent!**_

_**Why is this such a big news? Because if you don't know every single talent of this record became very successful!**_

_**It's been 2 years since they last found a new talent, Jessica!**_

I thought about it for a while, man Jessica has made it BIG!

This new talent must really be good.

_**Everyone's been buzzing about who she or he is.**_

_**We are keeping our eyes very close, it has been said that she or he has arrived in Los Angeles early today.**_

_**This would drive the paparazzi crazy!**_

_**Watch out world, new recording star coming through.**_

I smiled to myself.

**Sonny's POV**

Talk about pressure!

Man, Jessica was really good.

She was my role model and now people expect me to be as good as her or maybe even better.

I don't doubt my abilities; I just hope I don't disappoint anyone.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I sat up and stretched and turned my alarm clock off.

After a few seconds the phone Tawni gave me began to vibrate.

A text?

I opened it.

_**Rise and Shine!**_

_**Today's schedule, meeting with the board at the Studio.**_

_**Will be there in a few to help you out.**_

_**-PA: Tawni**_

I smiled got out of bed and took a shower.

I got out wearing a bathrobe and my hair all wrapped up in a towel.

Someone knocked.

"C'mon in!"

Tawni came in.

"Alright! So we have 2 hours before the meeting. Now people from the higher level, meaning smartly dressed, high salary people would be there."

WOW. There was so much to know.

"So…" Tawni stepped outside my room, I followed.

She opened my closet door.

"We need your outfit to say serious yet rocking stylish!" she giggled.

How does she know all this stuff "Whoa. You're really good with stuff like this."

"Thank you!"

"Aren't you pretty young to be a P.A?"

Tawni kept looking at the rack of clothes.

"I guess, but I'm doing a pretty good job so why not?" she smiled as she found an outfit for me.

"Try it on." I took it, got inside the changing room.

I looked at myself.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, High heels and a dark blue shirt with some designs on it.

I look descent yet stylish. Tawn was right.

**Chad's POV**

"Hello?" I was woken up a phone call.

"Mr. Cooper. You have a meeting in 3 hours." My secretary reminded me.

I groaned "Alright!" and hanged up.

I rubbed the back of my head.

What a strange dream.

It was a brunette girl, I couldn't remember her face though.

I walked down stairs to see my breakfast has been set by Sam, my maid.

"Thanks Sam."

"Big day to day Sir?" she asked.

I nodded "I'm seeing the new talent today."

"New talent?"

"Yea, Cooper Records and the Condor Records (A/N: Don't know if that exits.) finally merged."

I could trust Sam, she was the always there for me, Just like my mom.

"That sounds interesting." She smiled.

My driver stopped infront of a HUGE building.

Since we merged the old Cooper and Condor Records building were demolished.

We made a modernized headquarters so it wouldn't be hard to communicate.

A huge CCR sign could be seen.

I made my way inside and they all greeted me good morning, I would smile back.

The CCR was divided in to 3.

First CCR was where all the workers are. It was the biggest building.

Second CCR was the head office.

It's here meetings are held and that's where Gerald Condor and my office are.

Third CCR is the recording studio.

I stepped in CCR: 2.

Gerald's office was on the left, mine was on the right and the meeting hall was in the middle.

I smiled as Gerald got out of his office.

"You ready to meet her?"

"It's a girl?"

Gerald nodded.

"Bring it!" I joked.

He laughed at how immature I was.

It wasn't that I was immature, for my age I am pretty mature.

I just don't take EVERYTHING seriously.

Well Gerald's 38 so our age difference clash abit.

"She's inside now."

I nodded and grabbed the door knob.

"_**OMG! Chad we're going to meet!" Sonny yelled at Chad's ear.**_

_**Chad just smiled at me and held my hand.**_

"_**I'm so excited! Aren't you?"**_

"_**Not really, the girl I love is right next to me."**_

"_**AWWWW!" Sonny hugs him.**_

_**They pulled away to see what would happen.**_

**(So what do you guys think?)**

**(NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON!)**

**(REVIEW!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**Sorry for not updating.**

**Well here it is!**

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV**

What's that tingly feeling inside of me?

"Sonny, are you alright?" Tawni asked, concerned.

I shook my head "I don't feel so good."

I felt like gagging, I covered my mouth and ran towards the door.

Just as I was about to hold the doorknob the door opens.

I look down as my eyes widen and here it comes….

"BLAAAHH!"

Tawni ran up to me and hands me a tissue.

I wipe the corner of my mouth and looked up to apologize.

"O.M.G I am so sorry!"

A blonde guy stood right in front of me with his shirt covered with my puke.

His face looked disgusted.

I grabbed more tissue and started to wipe my vomit from his shirt.

"STOP!" he commanded.

Gerald was right behind him and he seemed pretty shock.

The blonde headed guy walked away to another room.

I bit my bottom lip as I drank a bottle of water that Tawni gave me.

"So I see you have meet Mr. Cooper." Gerald cleared his throat.

My eyes widen yet again. "That's Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes, I am." The blonde guy came out with a new fresh suit. "And you are?"

**Chad's POV**

So far, this day isn't exactly my day.

"Chad, this is Sonny, Sonny, this is Chad." Gerald introduced us.

Sonny, ha? Reminds me so much of my Sonny.

But it couldn't possibly her.

"Our new talent." Gerald smiled.

I arched a brow "You don't say? Uh, Gerald, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right back Sonny." Gerald smiled as we closed the door.

**Sonny's POV**

I cannot believe I just threw up all over one of the owner!

Oh no! This is not good.

My first impression was bad.

I can tell he doesn't like me.

A whole lot of bad thoughts came into my head.

**Chad's POV**

"She's our new talent?" I repeated myself.

"Yeah! She's great!" Gerald was being enthusiastic.

I shook my head "That girl! Who just threw up on me is our new talent?"

Gerald laughed. "C'mon Chad, your ego is getting above you again!"

I rolled my eyes "I just don't think it's a good idea. Jessica was great! I just don't think this SONNY girl has what it takes." I spoke straight forward.

Just then Sonny opened the door and glared at me.

I bit my bottom lip. I just hope she didn't hear that.

"FYI! Mr. Cranky! I am SO cut out for this and I so have what it takes!" Sonny folded her arms.

I laughed "Gerald! Look at this! It's her first day and she's already turned to a diva!"

Sonny's face was flushed with frustration.

I could tell that there was nothing that could change Gerald's mind.

Gerald looked at the time. "Oh would you look at that! Tick Tok! Gotta go!"

**Sonny's POV**

Oh no! He did not just call me a DIVA!

I cannot believe Gerald's just going to leave me hanging with THIS!

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"Ummm.. eat? Tawni! Give them the schedule and I, ummm, I have to go! Bye!"

I rolled my eyes as Chad, Tawni and I sat down at the meeting table.

My vomit has already been cleaned up.

Tawni handed us our schedule.

"Wait! A duet?" I asked. "I thought you were a co-owner of this recording studio."

Chad stared at the schedule "Nope, not anymore. I handed it to my older brother, Simon."

"Why?" I asked.

Tawni answered "Gerald thought that Chad needed to explore before he takes on the real business."

"Meaning?" I spoke confuse.

"Meaning that Mr. Cooper too has a recording contract and you both would have a duet as your first single."

Chad looked up at me and gave a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes "I'm gonna have to work with THAT?" I pointed at Chad.

"_**Oh hey! Would you look at that! Looks like im gonna be famous too!" Chad winked at Sonny.**_

_**Sonny laughed "Puh-lease! You're a terrible singer!"**_

"_**Says who?" Chad seemed intimidated.**_

"_**Says me"Sonny snapped back.**_

"_**Ah! We'll see!" Chad winked.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**[So what do you guys think?]**

**[Sorry it's short. It's my come back chapter.]**

**[Will be making a new story soon.]**

**[Review!]**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

"Ugh! Newcomers." I checked my watch.

1:23pm. She's late.

Just as I looked up the door opened.

"Took you long enough!" I groaned.

I watched as Sonny rolled her eyes.

The day seemed long enough, the last thing I needed was a diva in my plate.

I turned and could see her giving me weird angry faces.

**Sonny's POV**

Gosh! He's such a jerk!

But man this dude is a genius with all sound and effects and those entire sort.

"Alright, so I got an amazing song writer to write a song for the duet and…" he hands me a paper.

I blankly took it "…This song would be perfect!" Chad flashed a smile.

What I don't get about him is his smile. It's hard to tell if it was fake or real which bugs me.

I end up giving him a smile that makes me looks like I was constipated.

"Read!" he commanded.

"Right." I sat down and began reading the song.

It was actually very sweet.

I glanced up at Chad who was busy adjusting the microphones.

There was something about him that struck me.

He looks familiar but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"The songs nice. Who wrote it?" I asked as I headed towards him.

Chad still seemed busy but managed to say some name that was soft enough not to hear.

I left it at that, at least for now.

"So how does it go?" I simply leaned against the door.

Chad stood up straight once he was all done and headed behind a glass room.

I was quiet confused at first since I was all new at this.

He told me to just sit down on the chair near this huge equipments that those DJ uses.

Chad looked himself through the glass door.

He kept pointing at this red button so I pressed it.

I watched as he began to play his guitar.

_**Can't blame you, for thinking, that you never really knew me at all.**_

_**I tried to deny you but nothing ever made me feel so wrong.**_

_**I thought I was protecting you from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way.**_

I began singing along.

_**Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand.**_

_**I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again.**_

_**You brought me closer to who I really am.**_

_**Come take my hand, I want the world to see, what you mean to me.**_

_**What you mean to me.**_

That's when he stopped and I smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I gave him a thumbs up knowing he couldn't hear me.

Chad gave me a signal to come over.

"C'mon, let's give this song a shot!"

I pressed the red button first before heading inside and sitting next to him.

"Ok so let's kick it from your turn" he began playing again.

I stared at the lyric sheet and began getting to the rhythm.

_**Just know that, I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel so small.**_

_**Our story is just beginning but let the truth break down these walls.**_

_**And every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through.**_

_**And showed me how much better I could be.**_

We sang together

_**Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand.**_

_**I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again.**_

_**You brought me closer to who I really am.**_

_**Come take my hand, I want the world to see, what you mean to me.**_

I got so carried away with the song.

_**You make me feel like I'm myself, instead of being someone else.**_

_**I want to live that every day, you say what no one else was saying.**_

_**You know exactly how to get to me.**_

_**You know it's what I need, it's what I need.**_

Only then I realized that I was singing the whole bridge.

Chad stopped playing and smiled for a while making me bite my bottom lip.

_**Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand.**_

He began singing yet again.

_**I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again.**_

I sang again.

_**You bought me closer to who I really am.**_

_**So come take my hand, I want the world to see, what you mean to me.**_

_**What you mean to me.**_

**Chad's POV**

Whoa. I was wrong about her.

Sonny was an amazing singer.

"That was great." I smiled.

Sonny smiled as well "You think so?"

I nodded and kept my guitar down.

"Wanna get an ice cream?" I asked.

She frowned and stared at me.

"Since we're gonna work with each other, we should atleast get to know each other. Right?"

"Right."

"_**OMG!" Sonny screamed at Chad. "Second life Chad is sweet."**_

_**Chad frowned "Hey, I'm sweet too!"**_

_**Sonny stuck her tongue out at him.**_

"_**I am!" Chad whined.**_

There was something about Sonny that seemed so familiar.

I just don't know what it is.

"So Chad, tell me a little something about yourself." Sonny asked me as we were sitting by the beach.

I licked my ice cream "Well my name is Chad."

"NOO WAYYY!" Sonny spoke sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"I like to surf, listen to music, sing."

She didn't seem satisfied with my answers but I'll stop at that.

"What about you?"

"My dad died a few years back and my best friend left me after a few years. So that pretty much made me stronger. You both have the same name.. and same last name."

Sonny gave a small laugh.

"In fact he could be you."

We both stared at each other.

A sudden spark came running through my veins.

My heart ached so badly and I was finding it hard to breath.

Sonny noticed my panting.

"Chad! Are you ok?" I could hear her voice echo.

**_"OMG! CHAD!" Sonny screamed as Chad couldn't breath._**

**_Sonny was panicking._**

**_What's happening to Chad and second life Chad?_**

* * *

**[What do you guys think?]**

**[Next chapter comes out soon!]**

**[Review]**


End file.
